Aspra Caesar
Aspra Ceasar is the Master of Baba Nobuharu in Fate/Counter Strike. He is also the man known as The Demon of Arc. It was a said at the turn of the new era a Demon King would appear and tear down the New Gods as the old Demon King took down the old ones. Aspra sees himself as that Demon King and he strives to change Mu's world order. From bandit to King, that is his aspiration. Profile Background Aspra Caesar was born inside of the Village of Arc. Arc itself was a none traditional village that was created by people who were spirited away to the land of Mu a long time ago. The village host a wide number of magi and a violently religious Church of The New Gods. Despite this Arc is known as the village of rebellion as people from this specific city were known to worship the Christ God. Despite multiple attempts to purge the God from the land the religion lives on. As a result of this Aspra grew up in a city of secrets and lies. His entire youth he was barraged by truths that contradicted each other. He heard that their was one god and then he heard that their were many. He heard that the many gods were fake and that the One God did not exist. Eventually Aspra began to seek truth for himself. He preyed to the One God to show him the truth and then preyed to the many to show him their power. In a act of miraculous power the many gods sent down a bolt of lighting and struck a mighty tree. The power of their attack was so great that the tree instantly turned into dust. On that day many of Arc's population converted back to their worship, but not Aspra. Like all the others Aspra was mesmerized by the feat of power and the direct actions of The Many gods. However during the bolt of lighting he noticed something that the others did not. It was a box, that was inside of the tree, but yet protected from the destructive lightning. Curious he went to investigate and in the moment he touched it he entered into a bounded field. Inside of the bounded field he found a castle hidden away from the world. Inside of the castle he found old library with a sea of books and a gigantic stone dragon in the center. The dragon was nothing more than a statue so it provided no real threat. As a boy Aspra thought that this was a gift from The Many Gods for his new found pity, and for a while that remained true. Aspra spent his youth hiding out in this new place reading these old books and learning what was in. The books he read at first were entertaining. They told stories about heroes and villains. About mages of old, King Solomon, and the nature of modern magic. The stories he read were inspiring. He read about a master standing up to a servant, a homunculus gaining the heart of a dragon, and team of misfits saving the world from a man who could only be described as a god. It was a time of wanderlust and adventure. However as Aspara grew the books he began to read became darker. The pages told of creatures called Dead Apostles, or vampires in the old tales. He read about the history of Mu and the fall of its last kings, and he read about Cerberus and his creation of the new gods. At first aspra saw this as nothing but blasphemy. He tossed the book across the room and smashed a nearby mirror. Aspara stormed out of the room and returned home. It was on Aspra way back home that the young boy's life began to change. On his way back to his family house he was assaulted by a Black Beast. The Black Beast were the guardians of The New Gods. They only attacked heretics and the foolish. Their was no reason for one of them to attack him, but yet it happen. The beast smashed him against a nearby tree and moved to shape his neck. It was then that a old man ran out from one of the homes and tossed a bottle of what should have been vodka on the creature. It should have had no effect, but the concoction caused the creatures skin to burn and give off a great howl. The old man then produced a symbol of The One God and used it to banish the beast. The symbol of the One God, in the book it said that they were effective against the Dead Apostles. The book was right. After his attack Aspra was taken in by the old man and hidden away inside of a special room were he could heal. It was then that the old man explain to him what a Dead Apostle was and how the church was their only hope. Aspra soon began to dedicate his life to The One God or simply known as The Christ God. He studied under the priest and preyed violently to his new master. Even while studying his new God Aspra still visited his secret library. The knowledge inside was invaluable. Upon returning to the Library Aspra discovered something interesting. Behind the mirror he smashed their was a strange key sitting on a table. That was far to big for any lock, but gave off a aura that whispered power. At first Aspra chose to ignore it and turned his mind back to the books. The books whispered knowledge to him. They enlighten him to the bounded field that surround their homeland. It told of the curse that wrapped Mu for generation. He understood why blood never stained the ground, and why their was so much magic in Mu. Men souls no longer passed on to the after life. Instead they were broken down into magical energy. This very fact made the religion of The One God useless. What is the point in being good if your soul was destroyed and turned into magical energy! How could God allows this! Why was he allowing this? In that moment Aspra felt betrayed for the second time in his life by his god. Aspara became enraged! Their was no point to it anymore. At that moment Aspra renounced all Gods and instead began to focus on himself. He sought out books that told of power and how the feats of the old magic. During his search he discovered the diary of a man by the name of Atreus. In the man's witting he spoke about the lay lines of magical power that run throughout Mu. It was the key to Cerberus insane power. The power of all the souls of man who had been broken down into energy. In his writings he talks about seven keys he developed that could access these lines of energy. These keys were called The Keys of Eden. He thought they would be the hope in saving his homeland. The journal went on to talk about how he set up several magical sanctuaries around the land to safeguard against his own death, but Aspra ignored that. Instead he focused on the key that was written in the text. Taking the key Aspra gained access to the well of power that runs under Mu. However in doing so he alerted Cerberus to his presence. The Dead Apostle sent his servants after him, but Aspra was able to fend them off by using a trick he learned about earlier in his studies. Aspra summoned a Heroic Sprite to come to his aid. That spirit was none other than Baba Nobuharu. Upon his summoning Baba slaughtered half of Cerberus minions. His very presence and the ferocity of his blade caused Cerberus to call back his horde of minions. Their was no point in throwing them to their deaths. He still needed them to do his duties. Instead Cerberus sent out one of his New Gods to handle the threat, but the New God lost track of Aspra as the boy retreated back into the magical Library. After this incident Aspra began to prepare himself to fight against the New Gods, but at the same time he began to abuse his new found power. His hatred of the gods left him to turn to a life of pleasure. Using his powers Aspra travels the land as a bandit taking what he wants, doing what he wants, and shoving his truth down the throats of anyone dumb enough to get in his way. Appearance Aspara is a young eighteen year old man. He has bleach white hair, as a result of his over use of magic, and skin that is as pale as the moon. His body is covered in scars and muscles from his intense training and many battles. he is missing his right eye, which he took out himself, and allows his long hair to flow down the right side of his face to cover it. He can most of the time be spotted in his Crimson Leather Jacket, a pair of white slacks, with a back wife beater shirt on. He prefers to wear riding boots of the darkest leather and can always be seen with his pet stone Dragon, Enta. The dragon is his familiar, witch he gave his eye up to make. Personality Role Fate/Counter Strike Aspra serves as the first antagonist to be defeated by Fall. He is the driving force of the first arch and the one behind the attacks on the Village of Arc's rice stores. Other appearances Aspara also appears in Fate Fate/Fools★Gold. He shows up in a shop Faith visits and Orders two dozen glaze donuts. Abilities 'Magecraft' Aspra Element is Earth and his Origin is Personification Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Masters Category:Fate/Counter Strike Category:Magi Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:WIP